Objects In A Desk Drawer
by BloodDove01
Summary: My object challenge! Drabbles based on an object! AU OOC YAOI NARA/SESS!
1. Rubber Band

**Hi! It's me again! Yeah, I know, I'm annoying. Anyway… This is my OBJECT CHALLENGE! So, I have a list of a bunch of objects, all of which came from around my room. For each object, I will write a drabble centered around it! In retrospect, I am a GIRL! Some of this stuff is girly! This is Naraku/Sesshomaru. YAOI ALERT! This will all be AU and OOC! Unless, I change my mind! I own the objects, that's it! Enjoy!**

**Objects In A Desk Drawer **

**Drabble 1: Rubber Band**

No one would ever know how much he hated that rubber band. It wasn't because it was old. It wasn't because it was girly. There was but one reason…

It kept silver strands braded together.

He would have had no problem if it was on a pale striped wrist. If it was tied to the military regulation back pack that currently leaned against a combat boot clad foot. Or, if it was looped around the dragon patterned lanyard that hung from a thin pale neck.

But no… It held the end of the French braid that his human Stepmother had pulled his long silvery hair into.

Naraku sighed, bloody red eyes locked in the younger demon that sat, head held up by a pale hand, in the front of the class, an incredibly board expression on his face.

Yep, there were just some things he did not like…

**R and R**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	2. Lip Gloss

**Hi again! This is the new chapter! New chapter! Yay! **

**I need to give the ages for characters and some other info:**

**Rin is 15.**

**Kagura, Naraku, and Byakuya are triplets. They are all 18.**

**Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers. Sesshomaru is 17. Inuyasha is 15.**

**Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu are brothers. Bankotsu is 18. Suikotsu is 17. Jakotsu is 16. **

**Kouga is 17.**

**Kohaku and Sango are siblings. Kohaku is 16. Sango is 18.**

**Kanna and Hakudoshi are siblings. Kanna is 15. Hakudoshi is 16. **

**Kagome is 16.**

**Ayame is 17 **

**Ah and Uh are a set of brother and sister twin dragons. Ah is female. Uh is male. Both are 18.**

**Ginta is 16. **

**Shippo is 15.**

**Miroku is 16.**

**Ok, and in other news… I would like to thank Lord of the West for reviewing! I would also like to thank Dark Angel Judas for putting this on favorite! Now… On with the show!**

**Drabble 2: Lip Gloss**

"Ok Kagura, what's this all about?" Kagura and Rin smirked evilly. The teenage human moved swiftly around him and shut the locked door. It was then that Sesshomaru realized that he probably should have run while he still had the chance. His best friends were devious… He really did not like that grin…

Rin moved beside Kagura and handed her a small pink object. "What is that?" There is that evil grin again. "This Sesshomaru is lip gloss." He nodded. Kagura and Rin shared a look before continuing. "You are going to take this lip gloss. You are going to put this lip gloss on. And… You are going to kiss my idiot brother Naraku!"

**Short right?**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	3. Sticky Notes

**Not much to say to day. I should have gotten off my lazy ass and posted sooner. Oh well. Note to you, when I see Sesshomaru, I see an artist. Don't know why, just do. So Sesshomaru is an artist! Yay art! Also, I have to describe the sexy ones at least once per story, this time its Sesshomaru's turn! Enjoy****!**

**Drabble 3: Sticky Notes**

"Class, today we will be working with partners. Each student will write their name on a sticky note and drop it into this hat." The elderly human stated, brandishing a beat up black velvet top hat. "You will each come up and select one sticky note from the group. If you get a name that has always been chosen, you will throw it away. The student that you chose will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Sesshomaru watched in disinterest as Kagura was called up. "Kouga?" She asked, looking up from the crumpled sticky note in her hand. A burly dark haired wolf demon in the back nudged his buddy. "Guess I got one of the cute ones." The jock stated, grinning and blowing her a kiss."

The younger half demoness looked at him in disgust. It was considered a sport by the popular students to one, see how many people they could get in the pants of, and two, to torment anyone who wasn't popular like them. "Mss. Kaede, do I get points taken off if I kill my partner?" She asked, trying to ignore the fact that Kouga and his flunkies were taking her out of her blue jeans and T-shirt with their eyes. Kaede nodded. "I will have to flunk you if you do." Kagura sighed. "Damn…"

She stiffly turned. Of course she got one of the idiots. She slid back into her set, scowling at her friend's sympathetic look. "I hope you get someone like Bankotsu!" She whispered in his pale pointed ear. "Or better yet, my stupid brother!" She said, grinning at Sesshomaru's blush. "Sesshomaru, your turn." Kaede called from the front of the class.

The young artist stood, his brand new combat boots squeaking on the linoleum. Naraku's eyes trailed over his lithe figure. He had to admit, Sesshomaru's choice of clothing made for a tantalizing picture.

Black combat boots with red laces were mostly covered with black jeans. A paint splattered, blue button up shirt was puller over a white tank top. The loosely buttoned shirt's sleeves were rolled up, leaving fuchsia striped wrists visible. A lanyard hung around his thin neck. A simple brown leather belt complemented this look.

Naraku however, found himself gazing at his face as Sesshomaru reached his claw tipped hand into the top hat. His silver, silk like hair was braided to waste length, but Naraku was certain it went to well below his thighs. Delicately pointed ears peaked out from below the silky strands, a single small silver loop piercing the tip of his left ear.

Naraku's eyes trailed down the sharp, yet delicate lines of Sesshomaru's face. Over his thin, light pink lips, to his beautiful azure eyes. Naraku nearly sighed at the sight of his ghost pale skin, the twin sets of fuchsia colored stripes and deep blue cresset moon adorning his face only added to his pale beauty. Idly, Naraku's mind drifted to how soft it looked.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sesshomaru read the name on his sticky note. "Naraku."

Oh yeah, he was going to find out how soft that glossy skin was.

**Questions? Thoughts? Ideas? R and R!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	4. Black Flower Bonnet

**You know, I really need to type more often. I've written like six of these. I just haven't typed them yet. **

**Drabble 4: Black Flower Bonnet**

"You are NOT getting me in that!" He stated, backing up from Rin. "Please?" She begged, brandishing the black, flowered fabric as if it was some sort of weapon. It didn't help that the dog demon was staring at it like it was.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! It won't hurt you!"

"Are you so sure?" Came his reply. "Last time I agreed to something, I ended up in the hospital!" He stated, heading for the door to her room.

She threw her hands up, into the air, never once letting go of the offending cloth. "How was I supposed to know that dog demons are deathly allergic to chocolate? Hell! I didn't even know Red Velvet cake was chocolate! I thought it was just red cake…" At this, he stopped and turned to her.

"I have already told you Rin…" He started. "But, school spirit…" He cut her off. "To Hell with school spirit! I have already told you! I DO NOT want to participate in school spirit week! I'm not interested in opposite's day! AND, I am NOT wearing a bonnet!" He all but yelled.

"Would you wear it for Naraku?" She asked. At this, he looked like he was actually considering it.

**R and R!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	5. Pinch Pot

**They are not complete, but they are the actual instructions for a pinch pot. If you don't know what that is simply read on! **

**Disclaimer: Hay! Look it! The prolog to a novel I'm writing and what's this… It's NOT Inuyasha!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Drabble 5: Pinch Pot**

Naraku was not real sure what started the conversation that ended him up in the school ceramics studio with the demon of his dreams. Not that he really cared. In fact, he would have been content to just sit and stare at him. Still, questions get you in interesting situations!

What had started this really was Sesshomaru's completed project. A small, circular clay bowl that had been given back to the class. Naraku had been fascinated with the little candy dish. "How did you make that?" He had asked and Sesshomaru had agreed to show him.

Naraku was brought out of his musings when two small, palm sized lump of clay were plopped down in front of him. "Ok Naraku, ready to get started?" He nodded.

"Ok, first you need to wedge the clay. You put the clay on the table and push forward like so." He made a pushing movement with his hands on the clay. It looked like the kneading of dough. "And then, you turn it and repeat the process." Naraku did so for a few moments. "Then you roll the clay into a circular ball." Sesshomaru demonstrated by rolling the in his palms. Naraku copied him.

"When you are done, you insert you thumb in the center." Sesshomaru took the clay and pressed his thumb down into the middle. "Then you brace it against your hand and use your other hand to pull it up."He stated, pulling the clay in a similar motion.

Naraku repeated the action. But as it turns out, pinch pots were harder to make than they looked.

**Trust me, they are!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	6. Brushes

**Five hours in a class with no test while everybody around you IS testing… I love laptops!**

**Drabble 6: Brushes**

"How do you get your hair so soft?" Naraku asked again, tugging loosely on the long silver strands. He touched the soft locks every chance he got. The shiny silver was just so attractive to him, he couldn't leave it alone! It also didn't help that, with his demonically heightened sense of smell, he had become addicted to Sesshomaru's scent. The smell, almost like raspberries, clung to his hair.

Sesshomaru leaned over, rummaging through his pack. Naraku turned away, last time he had been caught staring; it had been by Sesshomaru's younger brother. That had not been fun… It had also bruised for nearly a week.

He turned around when Sesshomaru stood back up. "With this." A small wire brush.

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	7. Pumpkin Lip Balm

**More for today!**

**Drabble 7: Pumpkin Lip Balm**

He hadn't meant to slam the Inu up against the wall. He hadn't really, but it worked out just the same. His fingers caught in silver hair as he passionately kissed the dog demon. Hands roamed, pulling buttons open and ties from. He smirked as he heard the soft moan Sesshomaru let out into the kiss. His hands quested further…

And the door to Sesshomaru's room swung open, revealing Sesshomaru's younger brother. Funny… They were supposed to have the house to themselves, with Sesshomaru's parents out of town and his brother staying over at a friend's house.

Shock quickly turned to anger as Inuyasha realized the position Naraku had his older brother in. One hand binding both of Sesshomaru's wrists above his head, the other caressing his hip. It also didn't help that Sesshomaru's shirt was wide open and hanging a little over half off his shoulders. The delicate red blush and glossy eyed expression as well as his ravaged, kiss swollen lips made the scene look even worse.

Naraku realized in a split second, that he was in deep shit. It didn't matter though. It was worth it for a taste of pumpkin lip balm.

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	8. Yellow Ribbon

**Yay! More free time means more chapters! When I wrote this, I was in a math class with 52 students and no air conditioning. I thank all of my reviewers, watchers, and favoriters!**

**Drabble 8: Yellow Ribbon **

It was hot. So very hot...

A math class with over thirty students crammed into it was not the place to be. It also didn't help that the rubber band had snapped earlier, leaving his hair to cascade over his shoulders like a silk waterfall.

He was half asleep, his head in his arms. He drifted in and out, nearly there… He would have taken a nap too, if fingers hadn't started threading through his hair. Hands pulled, twisting his hair into a bun.

He yawned. "What are you putting in my hair, Naraku?" He sleepily groused. He could almost feel the smirk. His hair gently tugged on, pulling his head up. A bright yellow ribbon dangled in his face.

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	9. Card Game

**Drabble 9: Card Game**

"You know, this is actually some what fun!"

There was some shuffling and the tell tale fwips of cards hitting the table. The sounds of cloth shifting filled the air. "Shut up Rin! This is only fun because your winning!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I have to agree… This IS fun!" Miroku stated happily. His reward for that comment was a pillow thrown at his face. "Whose idea was this anyway?" Ah asked, shivering. In a sonorous uproar they answered her.

"Naraku!"

"Well? Where is he now?" Snickers and a low growl filled the room.

"There was only one reason why Naraku wanted to play strip poker. He needed an excuse to get Sesshomaru naked!"

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	10. Orange Chinese Purse

**Drabble 10: Orange Chinese Purse**

A small clutch like bag with a silver clasp. It was patterned out of orange cloth with a Chinese flower pattern.

"A change purse." He had said when asked. Naraku had to admit, it fit him.

Naraku grinned. Yes indeed. For an artist, the pouch just seemed to fit.

**The next one I have written has an attempted rape in it. I have plans to use it for a slight story line or even an actual Plot! I want to know what you guys think about the idea BEFORE I post it… (Or even type it.) If I post that chapter, there WILL be a Lemon in coming chapters. If not… I don't know… **

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	11. Halloween Bag

**Ok everyone! Before I start, I would like everyone to give the lovely SerenityMonkala a round of applause for her graduation! Two more months and that crazy bitch is going to collage! I know I shouldn't be this happy after all; we ARE unleashing her on her poor unsuspecting collage…**

**This chapter is in honor of Fathers Day! All hail my daddy Old Grenadier! This is for him!**

**It may be a little confusing… Sesshomaru's dad shows up! And… He is a good guy! Yay! This one is VERY LOOSELY based on the object. And yes, I am aware that it is nowhere near Halloween. I don't really give a shit. The design for Sesshomaru's kimono came from this picture ****h t t p : / / a s h u r a – o u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K a g u r a - 2 0 6 9 3 3 7 3 1**** you will have to take the spaces out. WARNING: Attempted rape. Major OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own… CHOCOLATE!... And Iced Tea. **

**Drabble 11: Halloween Bag**

"Naraku! Naraku!"

The dark haired half demon turned at the soft voice that was calling him. Sesshomaru was jogging to catch up with him. Naraku smiled. The beautiful Inu had been his for almost a year.

Sesshomaru's boots squeaked on the pavement as he skidded to a halt in front of the spider. The taller man was the tinniest startled when a bright orange piece of paper was thrust in his face. "Look! The committee for the Halloween ball has approved my design!" Naraku had never seen Sesshomaru so bouncy and happy. Was he even breathing? "I'll be working on concept design and scenery!"

Before Sesshomaru could start another sentence, Naraku swooped down and captured those tempting, pale pink lips with his own. He smirked when he felt the dog demon go limp in his arms and began to kiss back. When he pulled away, Sesshomaru was flushed and panting, his eyes almost swirling. With that out of the way and the younger man affectedly subdued, Naraku plucked the paper from Sesshomaru's hands.

"Myths, legends, folklore, and fairy tales? What an interesting concept for a Halloween dance." He stated, snapping Sesshomaru back into reality. "Why, may I ask, did you choose this idea?" Sesshomaru looked away, blushing and fidgeting. Naraku chuckled, tugging the pale being into his arms. "I am assuming that you wished me to be your knight in shining armor?" He asked, sweeping the Inu into another searing kiss. "Do not worry, My Beautiful One, for you will always be MY Damsel in Distress…"

He wasn't aware how true that comment really was…

_X. X. X._

_October 31__st__, 12:26 pm. _

The month had gone by rather quickly. Flyers for the school Halloween Ball had been handed out in pumpkin shaped bags.

The school itself had gone through an amazing transformation. Every classroom and every hallway showed a scene from a myth or legend. The gym, the three stories of the main building, the two story music and dance building, the art building, the court yard, and the cafeteria building all held a tale and a theme.

Truth be told, the school had been doing this for some years now. The students and staff were given parts of jobs. They would dress up according to their job. For a ten dollar adult and a five dollar child entry fee, anyone in town could get in and enjoy the festivities. A Halloween party bag was handed out to each guest. There was live music and games, as well as food and artwork. It was all in all a popular event.

At exactly 9:30 pm, the gates opened to the fairy tale worlds the students had created. The jazz band was on a platform in the court yard, dressed as Muses. The lead guitarist was Naraku. It was actually some what funny, the jazz band playing rock and roll, and doing a fairly good job of it. The game and food booths surrounded them.

To the right, the thin art building gave way to a larger room at the end of its red brick, now painted like clouds hallway. The large room on each end was designed to make up a Japanese version of the weaver and the herdsman, a story where a beautiful weaver and a shepherd fell in love, so their parents separated them, sending the weaver to the heavens and the shepherd to Earth. The myth say that, when the sun and moon meet in eclipse, that the two lovers meet.

In the last room was Sesshomaru, telling the second half of the legend. He was dressed in a two layer kimono, a deep crimson, patterned with black flowers was pulled over an almost see through black, tied with a yellow obi. Soft red brown slipper shoes graced his feet. His silver hair flowed over his shoulders, a single ruby pin holding it out of his right eye. The entire outfit gave him the appearance of being fragile. A fact he hated…

_X. X. X. _

As it turns out the event closed at 12:00 pm. Some of the parents and students had opted to stay and clean up. One such student was Sesshomaru Inutaisho, who was to be located in the art building putting things away and locking up.

The room was cleaned, props boxed, and tables cleared. Sesshomaru sighed, he could finally go. His plans consisted of finding his parents, kissing Naraku, eating, and going home. As he lifted one last box into place, the door creaked open.

Great, here comes one of the teachers, here to tell him he had to help with the court yard before he could go home…

The door however, slammed shut and the lock clicked. He turned around and came face to face with a blue haired dragon.

"Ryura?"

_X. X. X. _

"Mr. Inutaisho?" The taller Inu turned towards the voice and the sound of foot steps. Naraku flinched at the golden eyed glare he received. He much preferred Sesshomaru's soft amber.

To say Touga Inutaisho was a small man would be lying through your teeth. Not only was he of a naturally large demon race, he was a member of the city S.W.A.T.T. team, as well as a part time detective.

Touga was a tall, broad shouldered man who towered over his five foot eight wife by nearly three feet. He looked so similar to Sesshomaru and yet, so different. Sesshomaru's waste length hair was silver. Touga's shoulder length hair was stark white, akin to Inuyasha's. Touga's rounded face was accented with harsh gold eyes, while Sesshomaru's pale amber eyes offset his sharpened features, highlighting the delicate lines of his high cheek bones. Sesshomaru was also both shorter and thinner than his father. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Naraku approached the towering demon.

"Mr. Inutaisho, have you seen Sesshomaru?"

"I thought he was with you…"

_X. X. X._

"The last place I saw him was the art building."

Touga nodded. "We should check there then." Touga moved to pull open the door. He jingled the handle, but the door to the main art building wouldn't budge. "It's locked…"

"I have a key." A new voice chimed in from behind them. A male half demon teacher, with dark brown hair and a faded scar across the left side of his face stood behind them, a set of keys grasped in his hands. Goryomaru stepped forward and fitted the keys in the lock with his good arm. The old lock clicked and the door swung open with an audible creak.

The three men stepped into the hallway, checking empty classrooms as they went.

They were halfway down the hall when they heard a scream. An agonized cry of pain reverberated down the hall. It was then that the rich, sweet copper scent of blood hit their noses. Naraku took off down the hall in a dead run.

The final door at the end of the hall was locked. Naraku growled as another pain filled scream rent the air. In a rage, he practically ripped the door of its hinges, immediately lunging forward and ripping the dragon off his boyfriend.

They tumbled on the floor, Naraku managing to get a good three of four punches in. A tentacle ripped from his back, pinning the dragon's arms and legs together. Goryomaru was in next and, seeing the condition of the Inu, he pulled his phone out and proceeded to call the cops, as well paramedics. Finally, Touga pushed through the door, moving quickly and scooping his battered puppy into his arms.

Sesshomaru looked really bad.

His kimono was ripped in tatters, pulled half off his body, revealing jagged claw marks and gashes. The bleeding lacerations crisscrossed his legs and waste, running the length of his back. Bites lined his inner thighs and neck. His chest had been bitten into, his nipples having received the worst treatment, the little nubs of flesh swollen, red, and bleeding. The sides of his kiss swollen lips were ripped, bitten, something having been shoved into his mouth. If the dragon's state of undress was anything to tell by, it wasn't hard to imagine what. Sesshomaru's wrists were red and raw.

His body showed all the signs of an attempted rape.

Touga cradled his pup, the slender Inu whimpering and sobbing into his fathers shoulder. The sounds of sirens filled the air. The door opened and two police officers stepped in. They turned inquisitive eyes towards the elder Inu. Touga held his puppy all the more closer.

"Don't bother with me. Get that Bastard out of my sight…"

**All done! What do you think?**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	12. Keys

**This one is both serious and funny! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own Iced Tea! **

**Drabble 12: Keys**

"This is all your fault!"

"Hay, I don't want to be stuck in here with you as much as you don't want to be stuck with me." Naraku sighed sitting down. Inuyasha's puppy ears flicked once in annoyance.

"We might as well talk about an important topic." Inuyasha turned. "What subject?"

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snorted. "There's not much to talk about. Just like that dragon Ryura, I don't want you anywhere near my brother."

Naraku stood, getting up into the younger half demons face. He began to speak in a low voice. "I don't really care what you think. The fact of the matter is that I LOVE Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha looked somewhat shocked at his outburst.

With several deep breaths, Naraku continued. "Truth be told, I would love to make love to your brother. I would love to hold him in my arms, to cradle him and show him what love is all about." He took a deep breath and Inuyasha scowled.

"What Ryura did was wrong. Sesshomaru is a beautiful, wonderful person who deserves to be treasured, cared for, and protected. I will NEVER force him into anything!" Naraku stopped. He stared at Inuyasha, wine colored eyes peering in to gold, pinning Inuyasha in place.

"When the school year ends in two weeks, I plan on asking your father for permission to mate Sesshomaru." Pure shock reflected in eyes the color of tarnished gold. One snowy dog ear flicked. "I have already asked Sesshomaru. He said yes."

"I know I can care for him. In fact, I already have an apartment. Granted, my father will be paying for it until I have a steady job."

Inuyasha sat down and sighed. "Your serious about this aren't you?" Naraku nodded. "Yes, very much so." Came his soft reply. Inuyasha stood.

"I assume you know Sesshomaru's mom abandoned him?" Another nod. "You know he has issues with abandonment and being alone?" This time he didn't wait for the nod. "I love my brother. You hurt him in any way and I will have your head, that's if dad doesn't get to you first."

For a moment, there was silence and then…

"Let's get out of here."

"Well, we could… If you had actually brought the keys!"

**R and R!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	13. Ear Buds

**Happy 4th of July! The bands mentioned are from my own Mp3.**

**Drabble 13: Ear Buds**

Long pale fingers absent mindedly tapped the play list button on his Mp3, opening the lists of available music.

Rick Springfield; too up beat.

Enya; too quiet.

Billy Idol; quite frankly the lyrics were too dirty.

Toto; not what he was in the mood for.

Supertramp; there were times when he wondered what he was thinking when he loaded new music.

Adam Pascal; show tunes, not today!

In the end, he pressed down on NightWish, listening as an electric guitar filled his headphones, accompanied by the high, operatic soprano of the lead singer. He needed something loud and sad. Strong arms wrapped around him and pointed teeth tugged the ear buds from his ears.

"You know, these get in the way…" Naraku murmured and Sesshomaru moaned as sharp teeth delicately bit into his ear.

**Happy 4****th**** of July Everyone!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS **


	14. Text Books

**I know, this is so late, but I wrote it on like, the last week of school. Major OOC. Lemon Warning! This is the second ever lemon I've done, sorry if it sucks.**

**Drabble 14: Text Book**

"Biology to Ms. Kaede, Civics to Mr. Bokusenou, Art History to Mr. Goryomaru, Lit. to Miss. Sora… Those are the text books I have to return. What about you Naraku?" The spider leaned over taking three books off of Sesshomaru's stack.

"I turned mine in a week ago." Naraku said, kissing the cresset at the center of Sesshomaru's forehead, reveling in the shiver he received. "I don't know why you insisted on waiting for the last minute."

Sesshomaru smiled half heartedly, then frowned. "I got a phone call last night…" He trailed off. "From the police?" Naraku supplied, looking upset. "I got one as well."

"I… I mean… I know I have to go…"He started to stammer. Naraku sat the books down on the floor, tugging the two that were still in Sesshomaru's grasp from him. The Inu had began to shake.

Naraku pulled Sesshomaru into his arms. "Not going to the trial will only hurt you worse. I will be there. Your father will be there. You can do this!" His next words were cut off with a needy kiss.

When the two separated they were panting for air. "Make love to me." Sesshomaru said, turning and looking deeply into Naraku's ruby eyes. "Are you…." Sesshomaru's swollen lips connected with his own. "I'm ready…" He breathed. "We are here, alone in our own apartment, with permission to be mates. I love you. I want you… Have me!"

The look of uncertainty became a grin. "Your wish is my command."

Naraku's lips trailed down to Sesshomaru's neck, kissing along his jaw as he went. The buttons of Sesshomaru's shirt were pulled free by nimble fingers and the offending piece of dark gray cloth was left to flutter to the ground. Hands trailed further down, grazing the sides of Sesshomaru's bared chest, pulling and tweaking at rosy nubs, Naraku's lips fallowing.

Tanned lips parted then clasped around Sesshomaru's pink nipples, dragging a ragged moan from kiss swollen lips. His fingers found the clasps of the Inu's black jeans, before pushing them down and allowing them to pool on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet and, with the flick of his wrist, his undergarments joined them on the ground.

Naraku took a moment to observe the panting Inu. There he lay, sprawled shamelessly on his back amongst crumpled red sheets, the ghost white of his skin glowing in contrast to the darker color, the abused nipples standing out like a beacon. Silver hair was splayed around him like a halo, framing his flushed face, with swollen lips parted at each panted breath. Beautiful, like an angel fallen to Earth.

Naraku quickly devised himself of his own dark slacks and pull over, before pouncing on the dog demon and pulling him into a searing kiss. His hands sought semi-hard flesh, stroking the dog's need. Ragged moans and submissive whines filled the air as Sesshomaru bared his neck to his dominate. Naraku willingly tongued the smaller demon's neck, grazing it with razor sharp teeth in a display of what would happen soon.

Naraku kissed down Sesshomaru's body, licking the swollen head of his need, causing the pale being to keen and writhe. He then licked the hidden entrance, before plunging it in. He repeated this action to the shaking Inu several times before abruptly plunging a tentacle in and using it to gently stretch him.

When Naraku deemed him ready, the tentacle was replaced with his throbbing member. The pace was set, as Naraku reveled in the moans and whimpers that filled the room. With a keening moan Sesshomaru released between them, contracting around Naraku. The pressure was too much and Naraku soon fallowed, biting harshly into Sesshomaru's neck as he came.

Pulling out, Naraku spooned up behind his already dozing mate and fallowed him into dreams.

**Ok people… Opinions? **

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	15. Earrings

**Happy Thanks Giving! This is a little something to go along with your turkey, or in my case chicken…**

**Drabble 15: Earrings**

The box was small, black, and made of plastic, the insides lined with soft black velvet. A jewelry box. An old jewelry box. Just big enough to fit into the cupped palms of two hands, nothing special about it. At least on the outside…

Inside however was a different story. Inside was filled with earrings.

Rusty black metal star hoops. A silver shamrock with a small fake gem set in its middle. Three green stones surrounded by a gold spiral with a small diamond set in. Gold set with a fake diamond. Dangling gold with maroon plates. Silver and zirconium. Gold with a larger true diamond. Dropping silver inlayed with false pearls. A black hanging bead. A dangling set, blue bead, green bead, light blue bead, fading green-blue glass… Ruby on karat gold. Gold painted pearls. A swinging diamond string. A small blue British police box at the end of a smaller silver hoop. A black butterfly. Silvery circles twisting around black inlays. Plastic red stones. Tigers eye on silver. Pink and silver-white hearts. The blackened word STAR. Copper half hoops. A silver flower with a purple jewel. Dangling silver and ice blue. A golden heart. Fake pink gems. Tarnished black and blue beads. Dark green balloons.

There were just so many…

Naraku watched as Sesshomaru fished an onyx out and fixed it to his ear.

**Ok guys! There is a very blatant shout out to another T.V. show in hear. I mean, it is a seriously in your face shout out. The first person to guess correctly gets to choose the next object! Good Luck!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
